When not distracted by Squirrels
by Dr. B. Shadow
Summary: Once able to set up, Talon is about to step into a trap, new abilities to try out on our prey. (SPOILERS for Binary Comic within and in soon to be released cover image, and this is a possible One-Shot)


All OVERWATCH belongs to Blizzard and the amazing team that are giving us all this inspiration, thank you to them and those who decide to read this one shot ^_~

[Base operations: Computer Vault System]

As Sombra was hacking into a computer system, she could hear the growl of her co - hort ask the time.  
" Hrmph, like you would be any quicker - "  
" - Sombra, if you are not finished by - " Reaper was cut off, but an annoyed huff of exquisiteness, as Widow hummed, "I see them."  
"There, happy?" Sombra asked to no one in paticular, but she was cut off the exhasperation when she hear a click, a quick explosion, and she was wrapped to the computer terminal, "what in the world ?!"

Clank clank clank

"Sombra report!" Repear bellowed, but Sombra was to nervous to speak, for once, a rare moment of fear flashed across her purple eyes, as they met with a striking blue square, a ghost she wish she could forget for a life time. "There is one here, it has me trapped."

The light dimmed and the clank stepped away, a tiny feather falling to the ground as the steps retreated, and Repear's heavy foot falls gained, around the corner he arrived to see her visibly shaken, however quickly trying to get her way out of a bind.

Before he could pull a pun, he shot at the edge of the wires and they slid off her appendages.

Sombra gave a curt nod, standing back to full short height, and followed him. Widowmaker slid down an alcove and met them, they parted at a three way tunnel to try and out manevuer the overwatch team that were sent to infiltrate them.

However, they were already ahead of the game, except the latest hiccup.

But they knew what to do...

[Gilbrater Morning Three Weeks Earlier]

"I have heard great news regarding the OR15A project." Winston called to those below if any would bare to listen, otherwise, he was used to deaf ears of Athena.

"How is Efi doing these days, love?" Tracer asked, as she zipped up to him with two cups of water, and a new jar of peanut butter.

"Very well, unfortunately, we must be careful, there is news of Talon setting up camps with in the city, and outside of it as well." Winston continued, he brought out the map and showed exactly the pin points to where there was heavy equipment moving.

"What do you think, they plan on doing?" Tracer asked, stepping forward to map the location, and a possible route, it was leading from some depo, to the museum, with a wait at the air port, but since the latest attacks, she would doubt, they would allow any trasportation issues once again.

Athena beeped on tracing the area and said, "A shipment will be arriving soon, we think they are going to attempt to override it."

"But they have already lost Doomfist, what ever else could they be going after?" Tracer asked, resting against the table tilting her head.

"I think it is a plan to get more of that equipment that Efi set to create OR15A." Winston said sollemnly as he closed the jar of peanut butter.

"79.8% shows accuracy." Athena piped in, cheerful at the great calculation, before continuing onward, "I believe we already have plans and people set up in the area, they are maintaining radio silence, but when it is time to go. Any and all field agents will be bringing Overwatch back into the limelight, and officially, we are hoping this will be correct timing. And a better outlook for us all in the end."

[Room silent, eyes watching the floating payload, lights dim.]

~

[Current: Engineering room that is smelling more of fire then normal]

"Piece of scrap, told you not to fool with them, now they are on our tail! Here Ganymeade, take these and set the traps, do not worry, I will take care of your little friend!" Torborn waved off the offending bird, who took the package off to the tunnels, before turning around setting to work on the turret, once upgraded, he retrieved some armour for himself and through some to Bastion who took it, giving a plesent bee dweeeooph.

"Shush with the binary! We must carefully plan out this attack, the others are not hear yet, but that explosion, may awaken Talon agents, they have many sleeper agents here, and I do not plan to be taken down by any. SO no more lollygagging you hear me!?" Torborn said as feriously as he could, to the towering Omnic, who just tilted his blue box, prior to setting up waiting, giving a low hum, then started to hum a carol of sorts, before he was whacked by Torborn. However that fixed the latest batch of bolts, and they set to wait for the incoming prey.

There they sat, a turret, an old omnic, and the creator of the two, a father with two son's waiting as the television brought up a good program, and as Ganymeade arrived and rested happily waiting in anticipation as she tweeted the report to Bastion.

(That is all for now, Happy Saint Patrick's Day and my inspiration came from Binary comic, I love the ability and so wish to see it in game. I want to continue this, but I am not sure if I will be using it in my Camp NaNoWriMo story next month. Otherwise, I could finish this or continue it, let me know!)


End file.
